Cookies
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: PreWincest Lo que un poco de azúcar puede hacer en ciertos momentos


**TITULO:** Cookies

****

**One shot **

****

**Serie:** Supernatural

****

**Pairings/Warning:** PreWincest (D/S)

****

**Category:** Slash. Bastante Sweet (a mi parecer).

****

**Raiting:** PG

****

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Supernatural, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras, si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **: **No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO. **_

_**COPY LE FAY **: D__espués de horas de ingeniar y escribir, me di cuenta que mi trabajo necesita estar _**asegurado**_ para que lectores como tú, quienes me permiten continuar con vida, sepan que lo que leen y está escrito por mi se encuentra _**completamente garantizado**_, en escritura y presencia._** Tú**_ te lo mereces y ésta solamente es una de las pocas cosas que haré por ti. Gracias por leerme y espero disfrutes tú lectura. Cualquier comentario, estoy a tus órdenes en FeedBach _

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno. **

**FEEDBACK:** **ó Hago hincapié en la pareja de este fic.**

_¿Qué es Wincest?. Bueno, es una contracción de Winchester (por el apellido de los personajes) y el incesto (amor entre familiares), así que esto es básicamente su significado. Si no te agrada, entonces no lo leas. De esa manera te ahorrarías algún sentimiento de contrariedad. Pero si te da curiosidad, entonces adelante. Gracias _

**Porque necesitaba regresar y qué mejor manera que esta? **

**Amo los Pre-Slash. **

**Gracias por seguir leyéndome **

Desde que mamá Mary había muerto, Dean supo que nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

Desde que papá John se enfrascó en la búsqueda maniaca de encontrar al culpable, supo cual sería su destino.

Y desde que su hermano Samuel hubo quedado a su cargo, supo cual sería su deber por el resto de su vida.

Sin embargo nadie lo preparó para lo que Sam significaba.

Sammy era un manojo de llanto por las noches, sobre todo cuando estaba mojado o quería comer.

Sammy era pañales y leche en el babero cuando sonreía con esa boquita que apenas mostraba dos dientes.

Sammy era un montón de porqués, cuando había aprendido a hablar y uno que otro tras pie cuando hubo caminado.

Sammy era infinita dulzura y comprensión, cuando miraba al señor de los helados y no le compraban nada.

Sammy era glotonería andando con los cereales multicolores y todo lo que tuviera azúcar.

Sammy era un embrollo asombroso, porque a pesar de crecer con carencias, siempre era sorprendente mirarlo madurar un poco más cada vez.

Sammy significaba un cambio y para Dean, quien lo había criado toda su vida, era gratificante saberlo.

Pero a pesar de todo y de conocerlo tan bien, siempre había cosas que lo sorprenderían. Sobre todo viniendo del niño, su intuitivo y travieso hermanito.

_"Pasajeros del tren número 324, favor de abordar por el anden 10 _

_Última llamada para pasajeros con destino…" _

Los ojos verdes se clavaron en la gráfica de horarios y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó a su acompañante que lo siguiera.

El mas joven asintió y tirando con dificultad de su mochila, es cómo llegaron al andén que les correspondía.

-Apresúrate. Apremió el mayor, viendo que el tren comenzaba a anunciar su partida.

-Es…lo…que…intento. Se quejó el otro, mientras golpeaba algunas piernas por el camino.

El ojiverde gruñó deteniéndose en seco, sintiendo que el otro golpeaba su espalda.

-¿Por qué dientres no dejas esa bolsita y te apresuras?

Pero el menor negó, sonriendo solo como él podía hacerlo.

-Porque esto es importante.

El ojiverde no entendía, por eso y antes de que el tren avanzara tomó con la mano derecha la mochila que el otro arrastraba y se apresuró a entregar los boletos al hombre que ya cerraba la puerta del vagón.

-Justo a tiempo. Sonrió, marcando las arrugas de su rostro.

El único que sonrió fue el que arribaba con la dichosa bolsita entre sus manos.

-¿Viajan juntos? Interrogó el hombre, cortando los tickets.

-¿Ve a alguien más por aquí? Fue la mordacidad del ojiverde, arto ya de todo ese retraso.

El hombre frunció el entrecejo antes de abrir la puerta y mirar a los chicos entrar.

-¿Seguro que vienes con él? Interrogó al menor, cuando el otro ya se había alejado por el pasillo.

-Por desgracia si. Aceptó el chiquillo, sonriéndole al hombre que le devolvió el gesto.

Cinco minutos después el único compartimiento vacío estaba siendo ocupado por ellos, quienes suspiraron cuando la estación desapareció de sus vistas.

-Al fin. Se quejó el ojiverde, recargando la cabeza en el asiento.

-No sé por qué te preocupas tanto, Dean. Si estábamos en la sala de espera.

Los ojos verdes brillaron con algo parecido al enfado, pero alguien como él, acostumbrado ya a su hermano, ni siquiera se inmutó.

-Definitivamente no tienes sentido del tiempo, Samuel.

El menor arrugó la nariz.

-Sammy. Repitió el chico, como si su nombre completo fuera una blasfemia.

-Samuel. Dijo el mayor, regocijándose de la molestia de su hermanito.

Pero Sam era listo, por eso se sentó frente a su hermano y miró por la ventana.

Dean, un chico de dieciséis años, sonrió de lado.

Una de las cosas que más adoraba hacer era molestar a su hermanito.

Suspiró y miró por la ventana también.

La ciudad quedaba ya distante y el sonido de las ruedas sobre los rieles, solo le indicaban una cosa: Hora y media de camino hasta Milwaukee.

No era la primera vez que viajaban en tren, pero si la primera que lo hacían sin su padre.

Habían estado en Illinois 96 horas, cazando un demonio, hombre lobo o lo que fuera que hubiera sido.

Estaba cansado, hambriento y con deseos de joderle la existencia a alguien.

-¿Y papá? Preguntó la vocecilla rasposa de Sammy. Se estaba haciendo mayor.

-No lo sé y no me importa. Respondió, enarcando una ceja.

-¿Te enfadaste con él?

Dean nunca se enfadaba con papá.

Por supuesto que no.

Si quiera pensarlo era una blasfemia.

-Si.

Sam miró a la persona que estaba a punto de entrar en su compartimiento y suspiró cuando se lo pensó dos veces.

-Lo lamento. Murmuró despacito, a pesar de su cambio de voz.

El ojiverde negó, continuaba mirando por la ventana.

-No tiene caso. Alguna vez debía de hacerlo.

-¿Y porqué fue?

Sam lo sabía todo. No existía nada que no intuyera. Era una especie de genio en miniatura que podía mirar cosas sin que nadie lo supiera.

Pero gracias a Dios tenía una bendición: ser prudente, y eso era lo que Dean adoraba de su delgaducho hermano.

-Por una idiotez. Respondió, no queriendo pensar en eso.

Sin embargo y por Dios, que también tenía un defecto: Ser tan terco como los Winchester.

-¿Y cual fue esa idiotez?

De haber podido, seguro se habría cambiado de vagón, pero dado que estaban en el último y no quería toparse con una de esas personas parlanchinas, decidió cortar eso de la única forma en que sabía.

-No te interesa.

Sam enarcó una ceja. Odiaba que Dean lo tratara como un retrazado, por eso simplemente se movió de lugar y quedó al lado contrario del ojiverde. Ahí dónde podían observarse por el rabillo del ojo.

El compartimiento entonces quedó en silencio total, cosa extraña entre ambos porque desde que Sam había aprendido a hablar, era extraño escucharlo cayado.

Dean pasó la lengua por sus labios antes de suspirar.

Estaba cansado. Había dormido solo una maldita hora en todas aquellas restantes.

Su padre se había obsesionado tanto en su caza anterior que obviamente el perjudicado había sido él.

Siempre siguiéndole, siempre aceptando las cosas, siempre siendo la mano derecha de un Dios que no se apiadaba de ellos.

Estaba arto de todo y aunque tal vez cuando durmiera un poco y después se arrepintiera de lo que iba a decir, estaba arto de cazar sin sentido.

Deseaba, por una sola maldita vez, saber lo que era salir con una chica más de una cita.

Acompañarla a casa, besarse en el sillón hasta que la madre llegara y él tuviera que escapar por la ventana.

Tener más que compañeros de clases. Visitar al director al menos tres veces por semana y burlarse a sus anchas de la gorda profesora de ciencias.

Eso, si tendría sentido.

Pero no podía y las razones estaban de más.

"Sube al auto" Había dicho John cuando el demonio que habían atrapado no había resultado exactamente lo que buscaban.

"No lo haré" Se negó Dean, quien había cerrado la puerta con bastante fuerza.

Los ojos de su padre lo habían atravesado. Ambos tenían el mismo endemoniado carácter y aunque jamás en su vida se volverían a enfrentar de la misma manera, era bueno tenerlo en cuenta.

"Qué subas" Exhaló el padre, mirando con rabia a su hijo mayor.

"Ya te dije que no lo haré"

Enfado, decepción, cansancio. Ambos lo llevaban a cuestas y aunque lo supieran, ninguno de los dos sedería.

"Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres entonces quédate" Habían sido las palabras del cazador, cuando dio la vuelta al Impala y abrió la puerta del chofer.

Dean no se inmutó, por el contrario, abrió la cajuela y rebuscó en ella.

Los ojos de John en el retrovisor eran asesinos y aunque eso hubiera bastado para amedrentar a cualquiera, eso no sucedió con Dean.

"¿A dónde demonios piensas que vas?" Había interrogado el padre, cuando miró que el muchacho comenzaba a caminar lejos del auto.

"A cualquier lugar dónde no estés tú"

Eso había sido suficiente para que John maldijera varias veces y arrancara el auto.

Solo una estela de polvo se distinguió cuando el viejo Chevy se perdió a la distancia.

Dean realmente odió a su padre y tras golpear un poste, comenzó con su caminata.

No fue hasta diez pasos después, cuando recordó algo.

Con paso rápido se acercó a la tienda de la gasolinera y encontró, junto al estante de dulces, a su hermano.

-"¿Qué demonios haces aquí?"

El chico de doce años simplemente sonrió. Varitas de regaliz colgando de sus labios rojo-colorante.

"Comiendo"

Dean cerró los ojos con fuerza.

"¿A dónde fue papá?" Indagó el casi adolescente, acercándose a su hermano que continuaba recargado en la puerta.

"No lo se y no me importa"

Sam no cuestionó nada, simplemente se acercó a su hermano con una bolsita de papel en la mano y sujetó la mochila que llevaba cargando.

"Gracias por traerla"

El ojiverde no comprendió hasta que miró la bolsa que le habían arrebatado.

"¡Genial!. Traje tú maldita bolsa en lugar de la mía"

Había mirado a Sam sonreír, pero cinco minutos después andaban por el camino empedrado.

Ninguno dijo nada hasta llegar a la ciudad.

Dos días vagando y al tercero Dean comprendió que las cosas no podían seguir igual.

Él solo era capaz de sobrevivir, pero con Sam a cuestas, quien evidentemente hacía un esfuerzo enorme por no mostrar pesadez, no podía continuar.

Por ello al tercer día tomó la decisión más difícil de aquellos días: ir a Milwaukee, dónde su padre tenía otro trabajo.

El Sam siempre sonriente que comía con verdadera felicidad los dulces que parecían no terminarse de la dichosa bolsita de papel, lo siguió con gusto.

Dean no podía quejarse, de ser posible Sammy lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

Por eso estaban ahí, viajando hasta el estado del norte y con menos billetes a causa de aquel inesperado acontecimiento.

Pero era mejor de esa manera, el autobús les robaría una millonada.

No sintió siquiera cuando se durmió, pero si lo hizo cuando el tren aminoró la marcha, por eso se enderezó en el asiento y con ojos adormilados miró el exterior.

-Una escala. Sonrió Sam, quien evidentemente no había dormido nada a pesar de estarse cayendo de sueño.

-¿En dónde?

-No se si McHenry o DuPage. Informó la enciclopedia humana.

A veces Dean no comprendía esa afición de Sam por el estudio.

-Ah. Murmuró, esperando solamente que nadie los interrumpiera.

Y para su beneplácito nadie lo hizo. Continuaron en marcha ellos dos en el compartimiento.

Pero a medida de que el tren avanzaba y la atmósfera callada comenzaba a calarle en los oídos, el ojiverde se dio cuenta de que había hecho una tontería.

¿En qué había estado pensando cuando se enfadó con su padre?

Sabía que iba a arrepentirse y lo preocupante sería enfrentar a John y disculparse.

Él jamás les había puesto una mano encima, aunque a veces habría sido necesario, pero Den no estaba seguro de la reacción de su padre y a eso si le temía.

¿Qué tal si no lo aceptaba¿Qué tal si lo dejaba a su suerte como lo había hecho en Illinois¿Qué tal si le quitaba a Sam y jamás lo volvía a ver?

La última opción removió sus entrañas con fuerza y no pudo evitar mirar a su hermano, quien estaba comiendo otra de esas estúpidas varitas de dulce rojo.

Aunque no lo expresara con palabras, Sam era su vida, su mundo y la opción de que lo alejaran de él resultaba….

Mejor no pensaba en ello, eso no iba a suceder. Su padre tenía un carácter fuerte pero siempre era diplomático.

Seguramente solo lo castigaría y nada más.

Sus pensamientos solo eran extremistas y nada más, aunque…

"¡No eres su padre, Dean!"

Había dicho su padre una vez, cuando John lo había visto reprender a un Sam lleno de sal.

El chiquillo había hecho una travesura en el centro comercial y ante las miradas acusadoras del personal, Dean había intervenido riñendo al niño.

Jamás se hubiera imaginado la reacción de su padre.

Si, era verdad, él no era el padre de Sam pero a veces si que lo pensaba porque nadie lo conocía mejor que él.

Por ello se había cruzado de brazos mientras se alejaba del pasillo.

Había sentido un ardor feroz al escuchar aquella oración, pero aunque el corazón y las entrañas dolieran, John había tenido razón.

El muchacho movió la cabeza para alejar los recuerdos y con un gesto de impaciencia miró al chico que acababa de meterse a la boca un puñado de gomitas azules.

-Sam. Llamó, sacando de concentración a su hermano.-Ya no comas esas porquerías.

-No son porquerías. Son buenas¿quieres uno?

El chico ofreció amigablemente la bolsita, pero Dean denegó con un gesto de asco.

La última vez que había probado una de esas cosas, había pasado treinta minutos vomitando en el baño.

Su hermano debía tener ya una capa de acero en el estómago.

-Tú te lo pierdes. Indicó el más joven, regresando a su tarea de comer azúcar.

El ojiverde no comprendía cómo se podía sobrevivir con eso, pero dado que Sam estaba aumentando de estatura, como un elefante de peso, calculó que después de todo no podía ser tan malo para él.

El silbato del tren se dejó escuchar por treceava vez en el recorrido.

Cada vez se acercaban más a su destino y aunque Dean no lo admitiera, su estómago se encontraba revuelto.

El solo imaginar a su padre, con el entrecejo fruncido y esa mirada escalofriante, le hizo tiritar.

No era bueno enfrentarse a John Winchester, mucho menos cuando estaba enfadado, y Dean estaba seguro de que cuando lo encontraran no estaría lo que se decía, saltando de alegría por verlo.

-¿Quieres una galleta? Ofreció Sam, cuando su hermano se imaginó varias clases de tortura.

-¿Qué? Indagó un poco perdido.

-Qué si quieres una galleta.

Dean enarcó una ceja, no se encontraba en momento como para comer nada.

Su padre iba a descuartizarlo y Sam en lo único que podía pensar era en…

-Hay de fresa y chocolote. Las de coco ya me las terminé.

Si, en definitiva a su hermano le faltaba madurar más.

-No es momento, Sam.

-¿Por qué no? Has de tener hambre y yo tengo comida. Indicó, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-No tengo hambre, estoy bien.

-Vamos, tienes un día y medio sin comer nada.

-No importa.

-Si importa. Podrías enfermarte.

-¿Y? Retó el mayor con molestia.

-Pues que si te enfermas, entonces ya no podrás cuidarme.

Oh, si. Esa sonrisa endemoniadamente dulce debía ser censurada y catalogada como una peligrosa arma de destrucción.

¿Por qué tenía Sam que poseerla?

Viró el rostro y resopló. Solo una persona en esa vida podía hacerlo sentir tan vulnerable y era precisamente el chico que volvía a sentarse frente a él y le ofrecía su dichosa bolsita.

-Están viejas, Sam. Las compraste hace cuatro días.

-No. Negó el chico sin borrar su sonrisa.-Las acabo de comprar en el andén.

-¿Cuándo? Indagó el ojiverde, no recordando eso.

-Cuando dormitabas sobre la silla. Aproveché para comprar algunas con el dinero que me sobraba.

Habrían podido rentar un auto con ese dinero, pero Sam Winchester había preferido comprar más dulces.

Genial.

-Solo una, vamos, son tus favoritas. Imploró el chico, como si de aquello dependiera su existencia.

Con un bufido que sonaba a: Me las pagarás algún día, Dean metió la mano en la bolsa y extrajo una galleta bastante grande para lo que imaginaba.

La miró con el entrecejo fruncido y después la olfateó.

-Está rellena de chocolate, tonto. Rió el muchacho, disfrutando todo aquello como el más maravilloso de los espectáculos.

Había estado comiendo dulce varios días y para ese momento Sam era ya una bola de hiperactividad.

Por eso cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder mientras arribaban a su destino, era comparable a brincar cinco horas seguidas por todo el tren.

Las neuronas en su cerebro se encontraban totalmente locas y su sonrisa lo delataba a kilómetros.

-No quiero ni pensar cuando aprendas a beber. Se mofó Dean al mirar el rostro expectante de su hermano.-Te apuesto a que con dos cervezas cantas en el Karaoke.

-Puede ser. Aceptó el otro, mirando la galleta con ojitos golosos.-Pero al menos puedo asegurarte que será genial.

Dean lo dudaba, por eso y después de sonreír con esa mueca que le había conseguido varias citas y muchos acostones, mordió la galleta.

-¡¡¡SAM!!! Gritó el muchacho, mirando el desastre que había hecho.

El aludido rió. Su hermano podía ser un super héroe sin capa pero con chaqueta de cuero. Ser la adoración de las chicas y el compañero ideal de su padre. Pero la impulsividad y el egocentrismo que tenía, no tenía precio.

Sam no podía saber cómo Dean había caído en esa broma. Precisamente en esa estúpida broma del aprieta-explota que era un clásico entre las bromas.

Pero ahí estaba su hermano, cubierto de chocolate por todo el rostro.

Un momento Kodak para recordar.

-Lo lamento. Se excusó el menor sin desearlo, mirando los ojos asesinos que lo seguían con detenimiento.-Pero…

-Me las pagarás, Samuel. Ya me las pagarás cuando me quite toda esta porquería de encima.

El aludido ni se inmutó. Dean podía rezar en latín todo un libro de exorcismos pero al final no hacía nada contra él.

Por eso simplemente asintió y se incorporó para acercarse al otro, quien se estaba quitando la chaqueta que afortunadamente permanecía intacta.

-Chiquillo del demonio…cómo se te ocurre…

-¿Te ayudo? Propuso el otro, sabiendo que ya había sido demasiado entretenimiento.

-Por supuesto que no. Lo único que vas a hacer es quedarte dónde estas.

-Pero…

-Solo hazlo, Samuel.

El chico gruñó, por ello y demostrando el apellido de esa singular familia, se acercó aun más a su hermano, quien no podía encontrar un maldito pañuelo y el chocolate estaba comenzando a endurecerse.

-Yo puedo ayudarte, Dean. ¿Por qué eres tan necio? Inquirió el menor, retirándose el cabello del rostro.

-Porque si no lo fuera, entonces me sucederían cosas estúpidas como esta.

Sam negó y antes de que su hermano pudiera hacer o decir otra cosa, se sentó en su regazo.

El ojiverde repentinamente se enserió y sintió sus músculos tan rígidos como la madera.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Indagó el ojiverde con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué podría estar haciendo? Ayudándote a limpiar todo esto.

Dean no sabía lo que era, pero estaba comenzando a sentir las mejillas rojas y él, el seductor número uno de Norteamérica, no experimentaba precisamente eso jamás.

-¡Sam, bájate de ahí! Indicó, temiendo que su hermano notara ese repentino cambio de color en su rostro.

-No. Negó el otro, con esa descomunal sonrisa que dejaba entrever sus lindos dientes blancos.-Yo hice la broma, yo te ayudo.

Y sin nada más, Sam extrajo de entre sus ropas un pañuelo que comenzó a deslizar delicadamente por su rostro.

El ojiverde relajó el cuerpo y experimentó la delicia que jamás había sentido.

Se dio el lujo de cerrar los ojos y de pensar en cosas ridículas y que en la vida real no podían ser.

Estaba enfermo, desde hacía unos meses que pensaba en su hermano no precisamente como tal.

El chiquillo se estaba estirando y la cinturita que tenía hacía un contraste maravilloso con sus ojos y facciones.

No era gay, eso ni pensarlo. Pero estaba seguro de que si su padre se enteraba de todo eso, si que lo azotaría.

Por ello trató de alejar a Sam, quien continuaba limpiando alegremente su rostro.

-¡Basta! Sentenció, tratando de mostrarse molesto y no excitado.

Y es que tenía que reconocer que el chocolate era una idea tan erótica como las fresas y la crema.

El menor sonrió, extrayendo otro pañuelo para continuar con su tarea.

-Ya casi termino, solo quédate quiero y…

-No, dije que no. indicó el ojiverde, tomando la cintura de su hermano para tratar de alejarlo de su cuerpo que estaba reaccionando cómo si Sam fuera una chica linda.

Sin embargo la curva que el tren dio, propició un pequeño empujoncito que no tenían previsto. Por eso y más rápido que la luz, Dean sintió otros labios sobre los suyos.

Parpadeó antes de racionalizar.

El imprevisto movimiento había ocasionado que ambos chocaran.

Nada más.

Pero si era eso¿por qué dientres Sammy estaba moviendo sus labios de una forma jamás imaginada?

Quiso quedarse quieto. Sus manos quisieron bajar hasta el asiento y no aferrarse más a la cintura del casi niño sobre él.

Pero por todo lo sagrado, si es que existía, nada de eso funcionó.

Su cerebro se estaba paralizando y no era lo que deseaba precisamente.

Trató de hablar pero Oh, cielos, la lengua de Sam estaba haciendo eso.

Eso que le gustaba que las chicas lindas le hicieran a sus labios.

Eso que lo hacía sentir como gelatina y rendirse ante el cuerpo sobre él.

Por eso es que siguió lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo y probó de los labios vírgenes de su hermano, cosa que solo dentro de sus insanos sueños había hecho.

El mundo quedó de lado y que alguien pudiera encontrarlos fue algo que pasó a cuarta posición en esos momentos.

Lo único importante era ese beso y el sabor a chocolate que la lengua diestra de su "hermanito" le estaba regalando.

No fue hasta que el tren comenzó a aminorar la marcha, que Dean se percató de que estaban arribando a su destino.

Entonces el placer de la nube de algodón donde se encontraba, comenzó a mutar en pánico.

La bella excitación de lo prohibido y delicioso, tomó forma en castigos inimaginables.

Y la voz tierna de su puro hermanito, llegó hasta sus oídos como pequeño suspiro.

¿O sería un gemido?

El pánico lo paralizó, por eso cuando el tren paró por completo lo único que atinó a hacer fue abrir los ojos y mirar a su hermano, quien con una enorme sonrisa extraída de algo agradable, se relamía los labios como si acabara de probar el regaliz más grande del mundo.

-No estuvo mal. Susurró el pre adolescente, quien había al fin bajado del regazo del ojiverde que continuaba mirándolo con la boca abierta.

Sam por su parte buscó su mochila y tras abrir la puerta del compartimiento miró a su hermano.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí o nos vamos?

Dean parpadeó.

Se había sumergido en un sueño bastante extraño dónde él y Sam se habían…

-Sam. Llamó, incorporándose velozmente de su posición. El pánico reflejándose en sus apuestas facciones.

Había cometido un error. Un pecado tan grande que ni el Pastor Jim se lo perdonaría jamás.

Ahora si, merecía el infierno.

-¿Dime? Sonrió el chiquillo, quien dentro de poco alcanzaría la estatura de su interlocutor.

-Yo…yo…

Sammy sonrió al nerviosismo de su hermano.

Adoró ese sonrojo involuntario en sus mejillas y amó, sin tapujos, esa vergüenza pecadora que se asomaba en sus ojos verdes.

Si hubiera podido pedir un primer beso, lo habría exigido exactamente igual. Por ello sonrió mitad diablura, mitad inocencia y miró al muchacho que continuaba parado a escasos centímetros de él.

-Las galletas de chocolate son mis favoritas, Dean. Me alegra haberlas comprado.

Y sin más, desapareció por el pasillo.

El orgulloso Dean Winchester, el terror de los demonios y el depredador de mujeres hermosas, había quedado en shock.

¿Qué diablos había sido todo eso?

-Chiquillo del demonio. Murmuró con el entrecejo fruncido, sabiendo que de ahora en adelante adoraría toda esa basura que su hermano comía. Sobre todo y sin dudar, las galletas.

No se conoce a las personas hasta saber lo que se tiene.

**FIN **

Espero de todo corazón que esta chibi historia les haya gustado.

No es la mejor, pero al menos en algo concordamos Sam y yo: Las galletas de chocolate son lo máximo, sobre todo el azúcar.

He regresado y espero no irme.

Gracias por seguirme y ojala nos veamos muy pronto de nuevo.

Su amiga

**KLF **


End file.
